


Fuerza

by Chiwibel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El amor de Sakura por Sasuke empezó después.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuerza

**Author's Note:**

> Personalmente, odio con toda mi alma a Sakura y a Sasuke como pareja pero una amiga los adora así que, bueno, una tiene que salir de la zona de comfort de vez en vez. Mariví, para ti.

   Era curioso que después de todas las vueltas de la vida, después de tantas negaciones, batallas, victorias y derrotas todo termine como haya empezado.

   El primer amor de Sakura fue Sasuke.

   El último amor de Sakura fue Sasuke.

   Sus sentimientos por Naruto, por Kakashi-sensei, por el equipo siete como la familia en la cual se había convertido, eran tan fuertes como cualquier amor descrito en libros y leyendas pues tenía las historias y cicatrices para probarlo.

   Adoraba su aldea, adoraba a sus amigos, a su familia, camaradas, y adoraba a la vida misma. Todos los días encontraba una razón nueva para alzar la frente que ahora le enorgullecía por todo lo alto y bajo del mundo, un caso resuelto, una misión cumplida, un paciente curado, mejoras en su entrenamiento, la sonrisa de Naruto y pare de contar.

   Aún así, el único amor de Sakura fue Sasuke.

   Todo había comenzado como un simple enamoramiento infantil, querer llamar su atención porque el Uchiha era serio, maduro y, por encima de todas las cosas, superior a todas las demás personas. Cuando Iruka-sensei había anunciado que estarían en el mismo equipo (con Naruto, lastimosamente), había llorado de felicidad toda la noche, pensando mil y un maneras de cómo restregárselo a Ino el resto de esa semana. Sakura estaba más que clara que en ese momento no lo amaba. ¿Cómo podría llamar a eso amor cuando no veía a Sasuke realmente sino a su idea de él?

   Fue después que aprendió, que vio no sólo la verdadera fuerza de Naruto (y de Lee, y de Ino, y de Hinata), sino sus debilidades y faltas junto con las de Sasuke. Que él también era humano así como ella y que ambos necesitaban crecer. También aprendió a apreciar las diferentes maneras en las cuales se podía ser fuerte y decidió buscar la suya propia.

   Fue en ese momento donde Sakura empezó a amar a Sasuke. Dejó de querer ser alguien llamativo para él para pasar a ser alguien de quien él pudiese estar orgulloso alguna vez.

   Cuando se fue, lloró. Pataeló. Gritó. Sufrió.

   Cuando volvió, luchó. Sonrió. Ganó. Y sufrió más.

   Se enfrentó a una única realidad donde jamás sería tan fuerte como él, al menos no de la manera que él veía el ser fuerte. Y Sakura decidió estar bien con eso poco después. Si Sasuke fallaba en ver sus fortalezas donde realmente estaban era culpa de él y no de ella, con lo cual ella también estaba perfectamente bien pues Sasuke también era humano, como ella.

   Con el pasar del tiempo y así como Sakura había aprendido a ver a Sasuke, Sasuke aprendió a ver a Sakura.

   Al final, decidieron seguir aprendiendo el uno del otro juntos.


End file.
